


The New Student - Oumasai/Saiouma

by k0kichi_0uma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0kichi_0uma/pseuds/k0kichi_0uma
Summary: Saihara walked into the classroom. He had his head down and his hat on, so it was difficult to see his face. Everyone else in the room was talking, and didn’t seem to notice him walk in and over to a desk in the back of the classroom. Saihara sat there fidgeting with his hands until the teacher walked in and.. there was a shorter boy following behind her?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. New Student

Saihara walked into the classroom. He had his head down and his hat on, so it was difficult to see his face. Everyone else in the room was talking, and didn’t seem to notice him walk in and over to a desk in the back of the classroom. Saihara sat there fidgeting with his hands until the teacher walked in and.. there was a shorter boy following behind her?

Ouma walked into the room, he tried standing confidently but feeling everyone’s attention slowly turn onto him made him uncomfortable. He stood at the front of the class as the teacher let him introduce himself.

“Hello class, today we have a new student. Can you please introduce yourself?” She turned toward Ouma and waited for him.

“..H-Hello, I’m Ouma K-Kokichi” He spoke quietly and refused to keep eye contact with any of the other students. Transferring schools was scary.. You had to meet new people and didn’t have any friends. Although Ouma didn’t have many friends at his other school, he still didn’t like the thought of leaving and coming to a school where he knew nobody.

The teacher waited for Ouma to continue, but when he didn’t she just told him to go sit down. “Why don’t you take a seat next to.. Saihara okay?” Ouma nodded and walked to the back of the classroom, to the desk she had pointed at. Ouma gave Saihara a small smile and sat down at the desk.

Saihara’s breath hitched when he heard the teacher tell Ouma to come sit next to him. He didn't like having to talk to new people, he wasn't a people person and was bad at eye contact. Ouma seemed.. like a quiet and nice person though so maybe it wouldn't be so bad? He returned Ouma's smile with an even smaller wave, mentally beating himself up at the fact that his hand barely moved and it looked like he ignored Ouma. Saihara took a deep breath in and took his textbook out, deciding to pay attention to the lesson.

NEAR THE END OF CLASS

The teacher finished her lesson up for the day, explaining a project they would have to do. “Okay students! I want each of you to find a partner and work on this project together!” Everyone slowly got up and walked over to their friends to work on the project together, everyone except Ouma and Saihara.

Ouma took this opportunity to talk to Saihara, turning to face his desk. “H-Hey Saihara is it? Would you wanna.. Work on this project together?” He tried his best to make eye contact with the other, but that was a slight problem since they both seemed to have some problems maintaining it.

Saihara nodded, “Yeah, sure..! Here I’m just going to..” He scooted his chair a little closer to Ouma’s desk so they could go over the notes for the project better. They both worked on it for the next 10 minutes of class until the teacher dismissed them for lunch.

“Ah Ouma-kun?” Ouma let out a small hum, signaling he was listening, as he put his notes and textbook back into his bag and stood up. “Would you want to come eat lunch with me and my friend? Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to though-!” 

Ouma cut him off and smiled, “Nono I can eat lunch with you and your friend..! It’ll be fun.” The two of them packed their things up and walked to the cafeteria together. Ouma looked at Saihara, waiting for him to show him where this friend of his was. Saihara looked around and pointed to a table where a girl sat by herself. “Ah.. She’s over here” Saihara walked over to the girl’s table and sat down, Ouma following behind him.

The girl looked up at Ouma, then at Saihara. “Who’s this?” The tone she asked in seemed judging, and Ouma looked down at the ground to avoid her gaze. She had never seen him before but that might just be because she doesn’t recall having any classes with him, and he seemed like the ‘quiet, not noticeable’ type.

“This is Ouma, is it okay if he eats with us..? He just transferred here-” Saihara explained. The girl nodded and unpacked her food. “Nice to meet you Ouma, I’m Akamatsu” the smile she gave seemed forced, but Ouma ignored it and sat down. He unpacked his food and started eating as Saihara and Akamatsu talked about something.. He wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation.

“Hey Ouma?” Saihara poked his shoulder and he snapped out of thoughts, turning to face Saihara. “You know what Danganronpa is right?”

“Yeah, I know it” Ouma nodded, confirming

“Ooo, do you watch it?” Akamatsu asked curiously.

“Pretty sure most people do.. it’s pretty popular..” Ouma chuckled quietly to himself and continued. “My favorite character is Tsumiki and Nagito, from season two. W-What about you guys?”

Saihara smiled, his eyes lighting up a little. Everyone watched Danganronpa but not everyone liked it as much as he or Akamatsu seemed to. The main reason they were such close friends is because they enjoyed talking about it together. “My favorite character is Kirigiri, from season one! I’ve always liked the Ultimate Detectives, and how smart and confident they were. I wish I could be like that..” 

Akamatsu elbowed him lightly, “You’re fine the way you are dumbass” She set her hands back onto the table. The way she sat made her come off as mean, and judgy. “My favorite character is Genocide Syo, Toko’s serial killer alter. I like her personality.” She said with a shrug, taking a sip of the water she had with her.

The three of them spoke and Ouma warmed up a little to both Saihara and Akamatsu, and Akamatsu warmed up a little to Ouma. The bell rang to signal it was time for lunch and the three of them grabbed their bags and left. “Hey Ouma, what class do you have next? Me and Saihara have art together.” 

Ouma smiled and checked his schedule, smiling when he saw what it said. “O-Oh! I have art as well..!” He was glad he wouldn’t have to go to a class with another new group of students like he had to at the beginning of the day. Ouma followed both of them to the art room and Saihara was about to open the door when-

BANG

“Ah-!” Saihara jumped back and covered his ears. Ouma looked at him concerned but when he went to put a hand on Saihara’s shoulder, he brushed it off and said that he was fine, and the noise had just startled him a little. Akamatsu opened the door to see what the loud noise was and.. It was definitely an interesting site..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first fanfic I’ve ever written so I hope if you’re reading this, you enjoyed it and continue reading when I get the next chapter out! A good portion of the pregame oumasai/saiouma fanfics I’ve read always portray Saihara as an obsessive yandere, and Ouma as a soft, shy boy who just cries all the time. They’re all written well and are good reads! But I wanted to write my own fanfic with a different take on their pregame personalities. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night!


	2. Art Class and Maybe a New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for art class! Ouma meets two of the other students and maybe one of them can.. be his friend..?

Akamatsu opened the door to see what the loud noise was and.. It was definitely something..

Ouma looked into the room and saw a girl with light, almost white hair, and a girl with two long, brown pigtails. The thing is.. the girl with light hair was on top of the darker haired girl. There was an assortment of paint brushes scattered across the floor, and another student was picking them up.

“Ah! Sorry Harukawa! Atua warned me of your presence too late it seems!” She laughed and stood up. She reached her hand out and helped the other girl, ‘Harukawa’, stand up.

“I-It’s fine Yonaga, you didn’t mean to..” She dusted off her uniform skirt and walked over to a canvas with a pretty flower painting on it, and continued to paint on it. Ouma, Saihara and Akamatsu slowly stepped into the room, the teacher noticing them.

“There you three are! I was starting to think you had gotten lost! Is this the new student?” She smiled and gestured to Ouma. He froze hearing ‘new student’, remembering that nobody in this room other than Saihara and Akamatsu knew who he was. Saihara confirmed her statement with a nod. The teacher’s eyes lit up and she gathered everyone’s attention.

“Okay class! This is Ouma Kokichi, I would like you all to make sure he feels welcomed here just like how art class should feel like!” Ouma’s face heated up in embarrassment and he kept his head down. The students said small, “Hello Ouma”’s and went back to what they were doing, except for the same light haired girl from the beginning of class. She skipped over to Ouma and extended a hand.

“Hello Ouma! I’m Yonaga Angie! Say, do you believe in Atua?” She was very energetic but there was a strange, almost.. evil aura surrounding her. She had a big smile on her face but it didn’t seem like a kind one.

Ouma shook his head slowly, “I’m.. not really religious so-”

“Atua-damned idiot! I guess you shall be alone forever!” She spoke with the same smile on her face, making Ouma uncomfortable. He looked at Saihara, unsure of what to do. Yonaga walked away and Saihara let out a sigh.

“Yonaga is.. interesting.. Don’t worry about her, you aren’t actually going to be alone forever.” Saihara chuckled and walked over to where Akamatsu had sat down when Yonaga had walked over to them a minute ago. She was sketching something on a fairly large piece of paper.

“What are you doing there Akamatsu?” Ouma peered over her shoulder and she turned around.

“Oh.. I’m sketching out a landscape I want to paint. What do you think?” She held the paper up for him and Saihara to see. The sketch seemed to be of a highway-bridge that went over another highway. There were two small people embracing each other on the sidewalk of the bridge.

Saihara hummed and smiled. “It looks great Akamatsu!” She thanked him and set it back down onto the table, continuing to work on it. Saihara walked off to grab something he was working on and Ouma decided to grab some drawing paper and sketch something small. He was unsure if he wanted to start a bigger project, and if he decided he was going to, he wasn’t sure what it would be yet.

Ouma felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see the brown-haired girl with pigtails that Yonaga was on top of earlier. “Hi, you’re Ouma right..?” He nodded and turned around so he could talk to her better. “I’m Harukawa Maki, pleasure to meet you.” The way Harukawa spoke was quiet, but Ouma could tell she was trying her best to be dignified and confident.

“Nice to meet you too Harukawa.. I hope we can be friends..?” He tried his best to keep eye contact with Harukawa.

She smiled, “That would be nice!” Ouma smiled back at her and continued sketching on the drawing paper he had grabbed. He could sense Harukawa peering over his shoulder watching him draw. It made him a little uncomfortable but he didn’t ask her to stop to avoid making anything awkward.

“Is that Tsumiki? It looks really good so far..!” She decided to pull up a chair next to Ouma and sit down with him. He quietly thanked her. Harukawa really liked the cast from Danganronpa’s season 2. “Is she your favorite character?” Harukawa placed her elbow onto the table and rested her cheek on her hand.

Ouma nodded, “Yeah.. My two favs are Tsumuki and Komaeda..! W-What about you?” He got up, grabbing a box of copic markers and a pen for lineart from the art shelf and quickly sat back down next to Harukawa. He began to outline the drawing of Tsumiki he had sketched.

Harukawa didn’t hesitate to answer. “My favorite is Pekoyama..! I.. I really like how strong she is. I wish I could be like her!” She beamed as she spoke, her admiration for Pekoyama clear in her tone.

The art teacher stood in the front of the classroom and gathered everyone’s attention. “Okay class! Art is officially over, please head to your next class and have a wonderful day lovelies!” Ouma put the unfinished drawing of Tsumiki into his bag and cleaned up his area quickly. Harukawa did the same over at the canvas she was painting on, except she left the painting there to dry instead of bringing it with.

Ouma exited the room with Harukawa and Saihara quickly caught up to the both of them. “Oh! Saihara I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to leave you in the art ro-!” Ouma quickly started apologizing for leaving Saihara but he cut him off just as quickly.

“It’s fine Ouma, I’m glad you made another friend..!” Saihara hinted at Harukawa and smiled. Harukawa returned the smile and played with one of her pigtails.

“O-Okay.. By the way where did Akamatsu go?” Ouma noticed that Akamatsu wasn’t with Saihara like she was during art. Saihara told him that she had to go to History or something, and didn’t have the next class with them. “Speaking of next class.. What’s your next class Ouma?” Harukawa asked him curiously. He pulled his schedule out of his bag and looked it over.

“I have uhm.. Culinary..?” He read it outloud and looked up at Harukawa and Saihara. “Do either of you have that?” Saihara nodded but Harukawa shook her head. 

“I actually have Geography right now so I should.. probably get to that..- I’ll talk to you later Ouma!” Harukawa waved goodbye and walked off in the direction of the Geography classroom quickly.

“O-Okay! Later Harukawa-!” He waved quickly and mentally yelled at himself for being so awkward. Taking a deep breath he shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Saihara. “Which way is Culinary class..?” Saihara pointed at a classroom, only a few doors away from where they stood, “Right over there, follow me.” They reached the door and entered the kitchen-like classroom.

Ouma noticed how there were two people at each cooking station and looked at Saihara for advice on what to do. Saihara took the hint and took hold of Ouma’s wrist, leading him to one of the stations near the back-center of the classroom. Ouma could feel his cheeks heat up a little, a light blush just barely visible on them. “You and I can share this station and be partners! I-Is that.. okay with you..?” Ouma nodded in agreement and heard the classroom door open. The teacher entered and began the cooking lesson for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! A second chapter! Look at me go, getting this stuff done. I was a little worried about starting to write my own fanfic because I wasn’t sure if I would ever have the motivation to finish it but here we are so,, yay! I’m not a very good writer so if you have any constructive criticism please comment your suggestions! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night! <3


	3. Culinary Class and Take-Out Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Saihara have Culinary Class together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING - Mentions of past ab*se & panic attacks  
> (I’m sorry, I told myself I wouldn’t do this)

The teacher entered and began the cooking lesson for the day.

“Alright.. Welcome to Culinary students! This class is going to be a little different compared to your other classes but it should be fun! To start us off I’m going to be explaining the basics of Culinary..-” The teacher kept talking but Ouma tuned him out. He started to think about the navy-haired boy next to him. He was.. Kind to Ouma, and enjoyed watching Danganronpa like him. Not to mention the fact that he had to admit, Saihara was kind of attractive..

Around 5 years ago, Ouma realized he was omnisexual, so he liked everyone and he had a preference for males. He came out to his parents only a year ago, it was a nice memory. They accepted and supported him fully, he was glad to have them as parents.

Ouma felt a taping on his shoulder. “Ouma? You there?” He snapped back to reality to see Saihara, trying to get his attention. “O-Oh! S-Sorry I zoned out..” Ouma awkwardly smiled and Saihara chuckled.

“It’s fine Ouma, want me to explain the assignment?” Ouma nodded his head and Saihara smiled. He explained how they had to try and make something simple with the oven or stove, get used to how the kitchenette worked, how the tools worked, etc. Ouma somewhat knew how to cook, he would help his parents make dinner and occasionally make it himself for the three of them, or just for himself if they were out. “What do you think we should make Ouma?” He thought about it for a moment. ‘Something simple.. and they had to use the oven or stove..’

“W-We could make.. Shoyu Ramen..?” Saihara smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

“That’s a good idea Ouma..! Good thinking!” A light blush, just barely visible, grew on his cheeks at Saihara’s kind-of-compliment. They agreed on who would do what and started gathering ingredients. Ouma grabbed some eggs and started boiling them, and Saihara started working on the noodles.

NEAR THE END OF CLASS

The two boys finished making three bowls of Shoyu Ramen, one for Ouma, one for Saihara, and one for the teacher. When he came by and tried some, he praised the two boys and told them they did a great job. They both thanked him and cleaned up the kitchenette, and exited the class.

“Well.. that went well I t-think..!” Ouma gave Saihara a small smile as the two of them walked to the entrance of the school.

“Yeah..! It was a good idea to do the Shoyu Ramen!” Saihara returned the smile. He thought to himself for a moment as they kept walking. ‘Should.. I ask him for his number..? Will that sound weird? I just want to keep contact with him outside of school.. Friends do that all the time..! It won’t be weird Saihara just ask h-’

“H-Hey Saihara? Could I maybe.. have your phone number s-so we can talk outside of class..?” Ouma interrupted Saihara’s thoughts. He held his phone in his hand and although he stood tall, he kept his eyes downwards. Saihara was glad that he wouldn’t have to ask, and that Ouma also wanted to keep contact with him outside of school. “Y-Yeah! Of course Ouma!” He put his contact information into Ouma’s phone, and made his profile picture Kirigiri. 

“Ah.. Thank you Saihara..! I’ll talk to you later okay?” He waved to Saihara and started walking home, Saihara walking in the opposite direction.

Saihara reached his house and opened the front door. “I-I’m home..!” He took his shoes off and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that read, ‘Sorry kiddo! They called me into work on a case! Not sure when I’ll be home but hopefully sometime around 11pm. Here’s 20 dollars, order yourself some food and try to get to bed at a reasonable time okay? - Your loving uncle <3’ He was used to his uncle being called into work to help with a case, and in all honesty Saihara didn’t mind it.

Saihara walked to his room and set his bag down by his desk, flopping down onto the bed and taking his phone out. He saw he had a text message from an unknown number.

\-------------------------  
UNKNOWN NUMBER

[unknown]: Hihi! Is this Saihara?  
\-------------------------

Saihara put two and two together, and quickly figured out it was Ouma. He quickly typed back a reply and sent it.

\-------------------------  
UNKNOWN NUMBER

[unknown]: Hihi! Is this Saihara?

[me]: Mhm! And you’re.. Ouma?

[unknown]: Yeah, that’s me! Hehe ^^  
\-------------------------

Saihara smiled and entered Ouma’s number into his phone, changing the contact picture to Tsumiki since that was one of Ouma’s favorite characters from Danganronpa.

\-------------------------  
OUMA ^^

[Ouma ^^]: Hihi! Is this Saihara?

[Me]: Mhm! And you’re.. Ouma?

[Ouma ^^]: Yeah, that’s me! Hehe ^^

[Me]: Okay! Good to know! I’m  
going to make myself some  
food so I’ll ttyl! :)

[Ouma ^^]: Okiedokie! Ttyl Saihara!-  
\-------------------------

Saihara set his phone down and went to the kitchen. He got down there and saw the 20 dollars sitting there. He had completely forgotten about it. Saihara sighed and walked back to his room, grabbing his phone that he just sat down, then walking back to the kitchen and ordering himself take-out. The person on the other line of the phone said it should arrive in 15 minutes. 

Saihara decided he would go finish watching the episode of Danganronpa that he started watching earlier. It’s been some time since a new season has started. Ever since the 52nd season came out, some people have protested against the show since they cast Amami Rantaro as the protagonist at 14 years old. Surprisingly, Amami went to school with Saihara, he was 16 now. Danganronpa usually lasted a year because students were always reluctant to kill, and investigating plus the Class Trials took up so much time. Saihara had to admit he was a little jealous that Amami was able to go onto Danganronpa at such a young age. Ever since Saihara started watching, he wanted to participate. He would do anything, and wanted to entertain people.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door, which was good because Saihara was hungry. He grabbed the 20 dollars off the counter and headed towards the front door. When he opened the front door, there was a person there standing with his food. The thing is.. this person was his mother.. Who he hasn’t seen since he moved in with his uncle at age 11.

“H-Hi sweetie! Wow..! You’ve grown so much, Shuichi!” Saihara was frozen in place. His mother.. was at the door right now. The person who yelled at him all the time, hit him whenever he did something wrong. The person who was the reason he jumped at any loud noise, or flinched at any quick movement.. was standing at his front doorstep. With his food that he ordered. The worst parts?

His uncle wasn’t home.

He had no clue how she found him.

And how the fuck did she get his food?

Saihara’s mother reached a hand out to touch his cheek, and he immediately hit it away. His breathing became quick and shallow, his hands were shaking. ‘Breathe in.. 1, 2, 3, 4. Breathe out.. 1, 2, 3, 4.’ The breathing exercises weren’t working. “H-How did- W-Why- G-Go..! G-Get out of h-here! NOW!” He yelled and shut the door quickly, tears quickly spilt out of his eyes. His breathing was still quick. Saihara ran to his room, he wasn’t sure what to do.

How did she find him?

Why was she here?

Saihara needed someone to talk to. He pulled his phone out and shakily typed in his passcode. His phone was still in the conversation with Ouma.. He clicked the call button and put the phone up to his ear. ‘Answer please- Goddammit please I need someone!- I need-’

The ringing stopped and a quiet, “S-Saihara..?” Was heard on the other end.

“O-Ouma.. I-I’m sorry to call y-you but I n-need-” He was having trouble forming words and he was still shaking and crying. 

“Saihara whats wrong?! A-Are you okay?! Say something please Saihara..!” Ouma sounded very concerned.

“C-Can you come o-over? P-Please Ouma I just n-need someone here-” He squeezed the phone with the hand he was holding it with. He felt bad for asking Ouma to come over when he was like this, but he really needed someone to comfort him at the moment and Ouma didn’t seem like a terrible option.

“Of course S-Saihara! Text me your address and I’ll be r-right over!” Saihara agreed and ended the call between the two of them. He texted Ouma his address, hoping their houses weren’t too far away. With shaking legs, he walked back to the front door and sat right in front of it. Luckily his mother didn’t seem to be there anymore. He put on some music on his phone and held it up to his ear with one hand. He set his head on his knees and sat there waiting for Ouma to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uhm- I’m sorry for writing something like this and for the slight cliffhanger. I told myself I wouldn’t write anything too angst-like but while writing I went, “What if I just- Make it sad all of a sudden?” and then I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and once again if you have any suggestions please comment them! I’m always open to constructive criticism and ideas! ^^ Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night!


	4. Panic Attacks and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma drives over to Saihara's house and finds him in the middle of a panic attack, and helps him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING - Panic attacks (helping calm someone down during one)

Saihara ended the call between the two of them and Ouma ran downstairs. He grabbed the car keys and told his mom he had to go somewhere quickly. He opened the front door and ran outside, shutting the door behind himself. Luckily Saihara didn’t live too far away from him.

‘Why was Saihara’s breathing so quick? And why did it sound like he was crying? Oh god I hope he’s okay..’

Ouma found Saihara’s house and pulled into the driveway. While walking up to the front door there was a bag of food. ‘Why is this here..?’ He decided to pick it up and he knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for it to open.

Inside the house, Saihara was still listening to music trying to calm himself down. It was working a little but he hoped Ouma would get here soon. When he heard a knock at the door and felt the vibrations of the knock against his back, he jumped just slightly. He quickly got up and opened the door, seeing someone standing there with his food, except instead of a delivery person, or his mother, it was Ouma.

When the door opened, Ouma noticed how red the area around Saihara’s face was, and how much he was shaking. “S-Saihara! Are you okay?!” He stepped inside the house quickly and shut the door, setting the food on the floor. Ouma carefully helped Saihara sit back down onto the floor in front of the door, then pulling him into a hug. Ouma had occasionally had panic attacks when he was in small or crowded rooms because of his claustrophobia, so he was familiar with this and knew somewhat how to help.

“Saihara listen- I’m r-right here okay? Whatever made you upset isn’t here right now, you are safe. It’s just you and me, focus on me, on my t-touch.” Ouma held him tighter and rubbed circles into his back. This seemed to help because Saihara started to relax into his touch and not shake as much. “Breathe in.. Breathe out..” Ouma repeated a few times, as Saihara listened and breathed in, and out. He stopped shaking fully, and his breathing was back to normal. Now he was just quietly crying into Ouma’s shirt while holding onto him tightly like his life depended on it.

Ouma kept rubbing circles into Saihara’s back, letting him cry a little longer. “Are you okay now..?” Saihara nodded and loosened his grip on Ouma, sitting up with his back against the door. 

He used the palm of his hand to wipe away his tears. “I-I’m okay now.. Thank you O-Ouma..” His voice was still shaky but he would be okay.

“Do.. you want to talk about it..?” Ouma knew talking about it would be difficult, but it could be really helpful sometimes. If Saihara didn’t want to talk about it though, he wouldn’t force him to.

“N-Not really.. Again thanks for.. coming over and helping..” Saihara stood up carefully and Ouma stood up with him, grabbing the bag of food.

“Is this yours?” Saihara nodded in response and grabbed the bag from Ouma, walking over to the kitchen and putting it in the fridge. “Aren’t you going to eat it?”

He shook his head, “I’m not hungry anymore.. I’ll save it for tomorrow or something..” Saihara wasn’t sure what to do now. Ouma came over to help him so he felt like he needed to repay him, he just wasn’t sure how, and he wanted Ouma to stay longer, at least until his uncle got home. “Would you wanna go watch Danganronpa for a little..?”

Ouma nodded, figuring Saihara was asking because he didn’t want to be alone again just yet. The two of them went to Saihara’s room. Ouma sat down on the bed and Saihara grabbed the TV remote. He sat down next to Ouma and turned the TV on, scrolling through the seasons of Danganronpa. 

“Which season do you want to watch Ouma?” He had every season saved onto the TV because he would go through and rewatch the seasons every so often.

“Uhm.. Could we watch Super Danganronpa 2..? It’s my favorite season..!” Ouma gave Saihara a small smile and crossed his legs, placing his hands into his lap. Saihara nodded and found season 2, playing the first episode. 

They watched the first few episodes together and at this point it was around 10:45 pm, and Ouma looked tired. “Ouma you can head home now if you want to, my uncle should hopefully be home shortly..!” He offered but Ouma shook his head.

“Nuh-uh! I want to.. stay here with you until he gets home..” He said in between yawns. Saihara blushed lightly and smiled. He didn’t fight Ouma and just nodded, playing the next episode of the season. They were on the Chapter 3 investigation. Both boys knew Tsumiki was the murderer because they’ve watched the season before, but it was still interesting to watch the investigation and everyone trying to figure it out once again.

Half-way through the episode, Saihara felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and realized Ouma had fallen asleep. He carefully laid Ouma down onto the bed, and tucked him in, under the covers. Saihara was glad that Ouma changed out of his school uniform before he came over, and seemed comfortable in his current outfit. Tomorrow was a Saturday so he didn’t have to worry about getting Ouma back home before school the next day.

Saihara turned the TV off and walked to the bathroom, changing into more comfortable clothes and brushing his teeth. He was heading back to his room to go to bed when he heard the front door open. Saihara figured it was his uncle so he went to greet him. 

The person who came into the house was in fact, his uncle. He noticed Saihara standing there and sighed playfully. “Kiddo why aren’t you in bed yet..?” He sounded exhausted and looked even more tired.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow..? You need sleep and I actually have a friend asleep in my room right now, I hope that’s okay..” Saihara knew his uncle needed sleep and didn’t want to keep him awake by talking about what happened earlier. It could wait until the morning when they are both well rested.

His uncle nodded, “I’m fine with you having a friend over and if you want to talk tomorrow we can do that too, go get some sleep okay? I will as well.”

“Okay.. Goodnight, I love you,” He smiled and walked back to his room where Ouma was still sleeping peacefully. Saihara walked over to the bed and was going to crawl in, but he couldn’t help himself from admiring Ouma for a moment. ‘He looks so cute and peaceful.. Wait- Why am I thinking that about Ouma..?!’ Saihara felt butterflies form in his stomach and he shook his thoughts away. 

He knew he was bisexual, and he has for 2 years now. Saihara has never been in a relationship before, but has had a few crushes, both female and male. And although he knew he was bisexual, he never thought he’d have a.. crush (?) on his new friend. He decided to ignore it for now, and get some sleep. He could worry about it in the morning, after he spoke with his uncle.

Before he went to sleep though, he realized he should probably text or call Ouma’s parents so they didn’t worry about him too much. He didn’t know what Ouma’s password was so he used the ‘emergency call’ button and found the contact name ‘Mom :>’. He took a deep breath and clicked the call button, waiting for an answer.

When the ringing finally stopped he heard a lady’s voice on the other end. It sounded sweet and caring. “Ouma? Where are you sweetie? It’s getting pretty late and you left so quickly, me and your father are a little worried..”

“Ah uhm- Sorry this is Ouma’s friend, Saihara. He’s safe and at my house, he accidentally fell asleep..- I could give you my address and you could come pick him up if you wanted?..” Saihara wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He didn’t want to sound like some weird kidnapper or anything.

“Oh! Saihara Shuichi? Ouma mentioned you earlier when he came home from school. It’s fine if he stays there tonight, I’m just glad he’s safe and with a friend.. Thank you for calling, I hope both of you sleep well!” Saihara thanked her and Ouma’s mother ended the call.

‘Okay well that went.. pretty good actually..!’ Saihara let his nerves calm down and he crawled into bed with Ouma, facing away from him. The room was silent, other than Ouma’s soft breathing as he slept. Saihara laid in the bed and listened to Ouma’s breathing, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiedokie! Chapter 4 is done woo! Got a little bit of Hurt/Comfort in there because why not y’know? I’m proud of myself for getting 4 chapters done because I wasn’t sure if I would have the motivation to even make 4 chapters. Once again if you have any ideas or constructive criticism please let me know! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day/night!


	5. Good Morning in the Saihara Household!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara wakes up and tells his uncle what happened the previous night. When he checks his phone, there are text messages from an old group chat that was made in his first year of highschool.

When Saihara woke up the next morning, Ouma was still sleeping. He carefully got up, grabbed his phone, and crawled back into bed. When he turned it in, he saw he had a few text notifications from.. a group chat? He had completely forgotten about the group chat Chabashira made first school year. The chat consisted of Saihara, Akamatsu, and other kids that he used to talk to somewhat often. He opened the group chat and looked at the messages.

\--------------------  
GROUP CHAT

[Chabashira :>]: Good morningg!~

[Angry Akamatsu >:(]: Chabashira wtf? We haven’t used this group chat in forvever-

[Chabashira :>]: I know! And I miss it! It was so much fun talking to you guys ^^

[Yumeno :0]: Mmm.. Good morning Chabashira, I hope you slept well :)

[Chabashira :>]: I did! Have you eaten anything yet? That goes for everyone >:(

[Tojo :P]: I already ate. Thank you Chabashira.

[Yumeno :0]: I’ll go eat shortly ^^;

[Angry Akamatsu >:(]: So.. Chabashira is there a reason you texted besides just “having fun texting us”?

[Chabashira :>]: Okay Yumeno! Please do eat shortly, I can come over if you want?

[Chabashira :>]: And actually yes there is Akamatsu! I wanna talk like we used to during first year sO-

[Chabashira :>]: I thought it would be fun if we all did something together!

\--------------------

Saihara looked through the messages. ‘Something fun..?’

\--------------------  
GROUP CHAT

[ME]: Something fun? Like what?

[Angry Akamatsu >:(]: Well good morning Saihara! Glad to see you're fiNally awake :)

[ME]: Is that sarcasm?

[Angry Akamatsu >:(]: Maybe ;))

[Chabashira :>]: I was thinking maybe.. ice skating?

[ME]: I’m not busy today so why not? Is it okay if I add Ouma to this group chat?

[Chabashira :>]: Oh sure!

[YOU ADDED “OUMA ^^” TO THE GROUP CHAT]

[Yumeno :0]: Who’s Ouma..? And yes Chabashira, could you come over?

[Chabashira :>]: Ouma just transferred to school with us, and I’ll be over shortly Yumeno! I’ll ttyl guys ^^ Let’s meet at the [ice rink address] at 2 pm?

[Angry Akamatsu >:(]: Hhh okay, I’ll be there ig :/

[Tojo :P]: I’ll be there too.

\--------------------

Saihara heard Ouma stirring in his sleep, and he shut his phone off. He still needed to talk to his uncle and would prefer to do it before Ouma awoke. Quietly climbing out of bed, Saihara walked down to the living room and saw his uncle sitting in there.

“Good morning Shuichi, did you sleep okay?” His uncle turned his attention away from the book he was reading, and towards Saihara. Saihara nodded and sat down on the couch, right next his uncle.

“Could we.. talk about last night..? I would prefer to do it before Ouma woke up..” His uncle nodded and put a bookmark into the book, closing it and setting it down fully. He turned to face Saihara fully and set a hand on his shoulder, signaling that he was listening.

Saihara started explaining everything that happened the previous night. About his mother, his panic attack, and how Ouma came over to help him calm down. His uncle pulled him into a hug. “I am so, so sorry I wasn’t there to help last night Shuichi.. I’ll try to figure out how she found you and make sure she gets in trouble for this, okay?” Saihara nodded, pulling away from the hug and wiping a few tears away from his cheeks. He was glad he could trust his uncle and that they had a good relationship. 

He walked back to the room and he saw Ouma sitting up in bed, and he was on his phone. “Ah! Ouma I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to leave you in here alone, I just had to talk to my uncle about something quickly..”

“It’s fine Saihara, I just woke up and when I checked my phone I saw I had a few text messages.. What’s this group chat..?” Ouma turned his phone towards Saihara so he could see it. Saihara explained to him how it was a chat with some old friends of his from first year. At the end of the school year, everyone slowly drifted apart. Saihara wasn’t exactly sure why.

“So.. did you want to go ice skating with Chabashira, Yumeno, Akamatsu, Tojo and anyone else that decides to show up?” Ouma thought about it for a minute. It could be fun.. but he wouldn’t know anyone else there. ‘Saihara will be there and Akamatsu but that’s everyone I’ll know.. It could be really fun though..’ 

He sighed and smiled. “I’ll go..!” 

Saihara returned Ouma’s smile with an even bigger one. “Great! If you want to let everyone know that you and I will be arriving together, I’ll go get changed in the bathroom. You can change here, sound good?” 

Ouma hesitated to answer. It looked like he was thinking about something. “Something wrong Ouma?”

“A-Ah! It’s nothing I just- I don’t have any clothes with me-” Ouma smiled awkwardly and looked up at Saihara.

“Oh right..! You can borrow some of mine if you want?” Saihara offered. Although his clothes might be a little big on Ouma, it’s better than wearing the same clothes again right?

Ouma nodded and so, Saihara grabbed something he thought Ouma would like. One of his only dark purple shirts, a long-sleeved turtleneck because it would be cold at the rink. Then, he grabbed black pants and a belt since the pants would probably be too big on Ouma. Finally, he grabbed a black zip up jacket in case the turtleneck wasn’t warm enough. He handed the clothes to Ouma. “I hope these work.. I’m going to go get changed. When you’re done changing you can head to the kitchen, my uncle should be in there. Or you could wait outside the bedroom if it’d be too awkward..”

Saihara left the room so Ouma could change and he went to the bathroom. He changed into a dark blue and gray-striped sweater, black pants with a chain belt, and a black jacket similar to the one he gave Ouma. When he left the bathroom he saw Ouma standing outside his bedroom door waiting for him. The two of them went downstairs and sure enough, Saihara’s uncle was in the kitchen making waffles.

“Good morning boys! Nice to meet you Saihara’s friend!” His uncle smiled. His smile was warm, and somehow tired yet full of energy at the same time. It was like coffee. It gives you that tired feeling because it's usually drunk when someone is tired, but it makes you feel full of energy. 

“I-It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Saihara.. I’m Ouma Kokichi..!” Ouma tried his best to give Saihara’s uncle a big, confident smile as he introduced himself.

“You can just call me Uncle Saihara, Ouma. I’m making waffles for breakfast so if you boys want to get something to drink, and plates for yourselves you can eat.” He turned the waffle iron off, taking the waffle out and setting it on a plate with a few others.

“Okay, thank you uncle!” Saihara led Ouma to the fridge. They had orange juice, apple juice, milk, water, and some soda. “What would you like Ouma?”

Ouma looked at the different drinks in the fridge, the grape soda catching his eye. “Could I have the uh.. Grape soda..?” Saihara smiled and grabbed it out of the fridge, handing it to him, and then he grabbed himself an apple juice. The two boys went back to the kitchen, and grabbed themselves plates, silverware and a waffle each.

They sat down at the table, and Saihara’s uncle was already sitting there with coffee and the mystery novel he was reading earlier. Ouma cut a piece of the waffle and took a bite. It tasted.. really good! “Wow Mr. Saihara..! T-These are really good, thank you.”

Saihara’s uncle smiled, “Thanks Ouma, and again you can call me Uncle Saihara.” Ouma apologized quietly and took another bite of the waffle. “By the way Ouma, thank you for stopping by last night. I feel bad for not being there for Shuichi but I’m glad someone was..” Uncle Saihara took a sip and his coffee and looked at Ouma when he spoke. His eyes showed that he was being genuine.

“Y-You’re welcome..” Ouma poked the rest of his waffle with his fork, and he smiled awkwardly, keeping his head down. Saihara also thanked Ouma for being there and they finished eating. Ouma helped Saihara clean their dishes and before they went back to Saihara’s room to hang out Saihara let his uncle know about their plans at 2 pm.

“Sounds fun! I hope you guys will have a good time!”

The two boys went back to Saihara’s room and Ouma let his parents know about ice skating at 2 pm. They were fine with it and seem really happy that Ouma was making friends at his new school. Saihara flopped onto the bed, laying on his stomach, and Ouma sat next to him.

“What do you want to do while we wait, Ouma?” Saihara crossed his arms and laid on them like a pillow.

“We could.. continue watching Danganronpa season 2?” Ouma wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so he suggested the first thing that came to mind.

“Sounds good! I’ll get the remote,” Saihara rolled onto his back and hopped out of bed. He grabbed the remote and plopped back down next to Ouma, who was getting comfortable on the bed. He turned the TV on, found the episode they were watching last night and resumed it. The two of them got comfy and got ready to watch a few episodes before 2 pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhH- Two updates in one day woo! I’m actually really enjoying writing this and I hope anyone reading this is enjoying reading! Comment any ideas, suggestions or constructive criticism and I hope you have a good day/night! Thank you for reading! <3


	6. The Ice Rink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the ice rink and meeting a few other students!

THIRD PERSON POV

The two of them got comfy and got ready to watch a few episodes before 2 pm.

Saihara and Ouma were able to get through Tsumiki’s trial, and the start of Chapter 4 before it hit 1:30 pm. “It’s 1:30, and it’ll take us about.. 20 minutes to get there..” Saihara mumbled to himself as he planned out how they would get there. 

“Saihara..? I know a quick way to get there and it’ll only take us 15 minutes..” Ouma played with a strand of his hair that laid right in front of his face. Saihara thought the way Ouma played with his hair was kind of ..cute? ‘People can think their friends are cute without having attraction to them right..?’ Saihara knew that he was bisexual but he never thought he would have a crush on Ouma. Except this isn’t a crush, it’s ‘just stating a “fact”’.

Ouma looked up when Saihara didn’t say anything. ‘Did he do something wrong..?’ He noticed Saihara was spacing out and he poked his cheeks, using his index finger. “Saihara..? Are you still there?” Saihara snapped out of his daze and turned to Ouma.

“Sorry-! Spaced out for a second” He chuckled awkwardly then got up off the bed. He turned the TV off and held a hand out to Ouma. “We can go the way you suggested, you can drive right?” Ouma grabbed his hand and got up. He nodded and the two of them grabbed warm jackets, gloves and hats then headed to Ouma’s car.

When the two of them got there, it was 1:48 pm. Even though both of them were early, there were four people standing there. Ouma recognized two of them. One was Chabashira, she was in his first class of the day along with Saihara. And the other girl was Harukawa. There was a small, red-headed girl, standing next to Chabashira. She looked.. tired but not ‘sleepy-tired’. Next to Harukawa was a tall, purple-haired male who looked.. very strong and energetic.

“Ouma! Saihara! Great to see you two!” Chabashira was super energetic, especially compared to Yumeno. Saihara knew that Yumeno dealt with little to no motivation to do anything sometimes and that Chabashira helped her through it. So that’s part of why they get along so well even though they were almost complete opposites.

“Great to see you as well Chabashira” Saihara gave her a small smile and Ouma walked next to him, but more behind him then right next to him. He could tell Ouma was a little.. anxious about meeting new people. Knowing that he decided he would try and help him warm up to others, and made sure he was comfortable today while they skated.

Ouma kept his head up but he refused to make eye contact with anyone else. He stayed next to Saihara, but walked a little slower so they weren’t right next to each other. Chabashira greeted the both of them and Saihara greeted her back. Ouma kept quiet and was glad that Harukawa was also here so he wouldn’t only have one friend as they skated. Saihara walked over to Chabashira and before Ouma could follow, he noticed the other purple-haired guy walking up to him. He was.. pretty tall, compared to Ouma.

“Hey are you the new kid?” This guy was really loud. Ouma nodded slowly, not sure how he would react. “Nice to meet you! I’m Momota Kaito!” He stuck his hand out for Ouma to shake.

Ouma wasn’t sure how to react. He kind of stood there dumbfounded, looking at Momota. ‘Why is he so loud..?’ He didn’t notice Momota holding his hand out for Ouma to shake until Momota scoffed.

“Or not okay. What’s your name anyways?” His tone was more annoyed now. ‘Wow great way to fuck it up Ouma-’

Ouma swallowed and introduced himself. “I’m.. Ouma Kokichi..” He spoke much quieter compared to Momota, and he didn’t seem to like it very much.

“Why are you so quiet? Man up a little!” He seemed slightly more annoyed at how quiet Ouma was. ‘Yeah I’m quiet.. So what..?’ Ouma thought to himself.

He gave Momota a small smile and excused himself from the conversation. Ouma walked over to Saihara and Chabashira. The small, red-headed girl was also there.

“Oh Ouma!- Did you talk to Momota?” Chabashira asked him. Yeah.. She was very bubbly. To Ouma, she seemed like one of those energetic popular girls at school at first glance. But from what he saw in the groupchat, he could tell that she seemed to really care for ‘Yumeno’ who seemed to struggle with depression maybe..?

“Y-Yeah.. He was okay I guess..” Ouma didn’t like how Momota told him to ‘man up’. He seemed like one of those guys who made fun of other guys for wearing clothing that were seen as more feminine like skirts, dresses and crop tops. Or made fun of them for wearing makeup or crying or ‘acting feminine’.

“Momota can be very.. Ah.. I don’t know how to explain it..” Saihara searched for the right words to use. Momota was a lot more ‘open’ then Saihara was. Because of this when they were closer in their first year, Momota spoke of how his parents had these ‘ideals’. Men had to be strong, manly, courageous, make money, stuff along those lines. Although his parents didn’t seem to have any ideals for what women should act like. His parents weren’t transphobic though.. So that was a plus in a way.

Saihara never ended up telling Momota, or any one in that case, about what happened in his childhood though. Why he doesn’t like sudden loud noises or why he lives with his uncle even though his parents are very much alive. Nobody knows about his panic attacks either. Only Akamatsu knows about his childhood and panic attacks, and Ouma is the only other one who knows about just his panic attacks.

Chabashira introduced Yumeno, the girl with the short red hair, to Ouma and the two of them talked a little. They seemed to get along quite well, and both shared a liking for the character Tsumiki from Super Danganronpa 2.

Momota spoke with Harukawa for a little bit. The two of them were pretty close friends since they both wanted to become stronger and looked up to Pekoyama and Kuzuryu from the second season of Danganronpa.

It was around 2:05 when Tojo and Akamatsu arrived. “I’m not sure if anyone else will be coming but if someone else ends up showing up, they’ll be able to get their own skates and join us! Let’s all go buy our skates and have fun!” Chabashira tried hyping everyone up and walked over to the stand that was selling skates.

Ouma had never been skating before, so he was slightly nervous. He didn’t want to fall and hurt himself, or fall and embarrass himself. He grabbed out his wallet and got ready to pay for skates with Saihara and Akamatsu, who had walked over to the both of them when she arrived. When the three (3) of them finished buying and putting on their skates, they walked over to the ice and got ready to start skating.

Saihara stepped onto the ice with ease, and so did Akamatsu. Ouma stood at the edge of the ice, in the snow. He tried putting one foot onto the ice, but couldn’t build up courage to put the other foot on. Saihara chuckled as he walked Ouma struggle, “Do you want some help?”

Ouma hesitantly nodded and Saihara skated over to him. He held his hand out for Ouma to grab. What Ouma and Saihara didn’t notice was Akamatsu skating off the ice and walking up behind Ouma. Before Ouma could grab onto Saihara’s hand, she pushed Ouma onto the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu isn’t mean she’s just bored guys, don’t worry. Sorry this took so long to post I got kinda busy and forgot to work on it. Once again, thank you for reading and have a great day/night!


	7. Playful Teasing on the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara and Ouma are ice skating together, while Akamatsu teases both of them.

THIRD PERSON POV

Ouma hesitantly nodded and Saihara skated over to him. He held his hand out for Ouma to grab. What Ouma and Saihara didn’t notice was Akamatsu skating off the ice and walking up behind Ouma. Before Ouma could grab onto Saihara’s hand, she pushed Ouma onto the ice.

“AHH-” Ouma shrieked as he was pushed forward. He wasn’t pushed hard enough to fall forward onto his face or anything, just enough to make him step onto the ice. Ouma wasn’t able to get his balance quick enough though and he stumbled forward. Luckily Saihara was able to catch him before he hit the ice.

Ouma latched onto Saihara’s torso so he wouldn’t fall. Saihara looked down at the shorter boy who was practically hugging his torso. A light blush, just barely visible, appeared on his cheeks.

“Are you okay Ouma?” Saihara wasn’t sure what to do with his arms, so he wrapped them around Ouma’s back to prevent him from almost-falling again. Ouma looked up at Saihara and his face immediately turned red. He quickly pulled out of Saihara’s arms only to go too fast and almost fell backwards onto his butt.

“O-OUMA-!” Saihara grabbed Ouma’s wrist and pulled him up again before he hit the ice. Ouma kept his head down, embarrassed that he hadn't even stepped onto the ice and already had almost fallen twice. Saihara chuckled.

“S-Sorry, I’m not very good at skating,” Ouma didn’t pull his hand away from Saihara’s. He wasn’t aware of them still being intertwined together. Saihara gave Ouma a smile, a very genuine one.

“It’s fine Ouma! Sorry for laughing, I can help you skate to make it up to you I guess?” Saihara was still laughing a little bit and had a big smile on his face. His smile was contagious and Ouma started smiling too. He loved Saihara’s smile..

With Ouma’s hand still intertwined with his, Saihara started skating forwards. Ouma had no choice but to follow with. So that’s what he did. Ouma skated next to Saihara, trying his best not to fall and Saihara stayed by his side trying to help. Akamatsu skated up next to Saihara and gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Thanks for forgetting about me guys~” She said sarcastically, but she didn’t actually seem all that upset about it. Saihara nervously laughed.

“Sorry about that Akamatsu, we didn’t mean to forget about yo-”

“It's finee~ You guys wanted to have some time alone to hold hands and skate together! It’s cute, and I’m not actually that bothered by it,” Akamastu cut off Saihara and gave him a smirk. She knew Saihara was bisexual and teased him about it every so often when she saw another close friend of theirs holding hands or doing ‘couple stuff’ with Saihara.

“W-What?! No that’s not-!” Saihara started, only to be cut off by Akamatsu once again.

“Have fun! I’m going to go bother Tojo!” Akamatsu quickly skated off, over to Tojo, leaving Saihara and Ouma behind. Ouma was a little surprised by how Akamatsu was acting. She seemed much more.. Happy? Bubbly? Something along the lines of that. Ouma chalked it up to, ‘Akamatsu is an extrovert and she’s actually happy being around people because they normally don’t want to be around her, causing her to be tired and annoyed.’

Saihara sighed and turned to Ouma, “Sorry about that Ouma. She does that sometimes.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, using the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Ouma’s.

Ouma shook his head, “No it’s fine Saihara! I really don’t mind since I’m kind of used to it I guess.” Ouma really wasn’t bothered by what Akamastu had said. He used to have a few friends in middle school, and so when word got out that he was omnisexual, people started making fun of him for hanging out with other guys. Ouma ended up not having many friends. 

The bullying got worse when he reached highschool, and soon Ouma came home almost everyday either injured, crying, or both. His parents didn’t like seeing Ouma so upset and so they had Ouma swap schools.

“What do you mean you’re ‘used to it’?” Saihara questioned. 

“I’d.. rather not talk about it..” Ouma chuckled nervously. Saihara nodded and didn’t question it anymore since Ouma said he didn’t want to talk about it.

\---

After an hour of skating together, Chabashira gathered everyone at the benches where they put their stuff. Ouma’s hands were very cold, despite him wearing gloves, so Saihara helped him untie his skates so he could slip them off.

“Thanks Saihara..” Ouma gave him a small smile, and Saihara returned it.

“It’s no problem Ouma, sorry your hands got so cold,” He sat next to Ouma and proceeded to take his skates off. Ouma looked cold, so Saihara pulled him closer after they both had their street shoes back on. He hoped that their body heat would help warm up Ouma.

Ouma looked up at Saihara and smiled, “Thanks..”

Saihara returned the smile, “No problem.”

Chabashira finished putting her street shoes back on and sat down next to Yumeno. “I had a lot of fun today! Thanks for coming guys!”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Tojo gave Chabashira a small smile and started walking towards her car. Akmastsu hopped up from where she was sitting and ran to catch up to her.

“Wait up Tojo! I wanna come with you to your house!” She said cheerfully. Tojo’s smile grew a little bit and she nodded. The two of them continue to walk back to Tojo’s car together.

From what Ouma saw today, and what he’s seen in school the one (1) day he was there, Tojo was a very ‘reserved’ student, but.. not really? She didn’t express much emotion, and seemed to keep to herself more, but many people enjoyed hanging out with her and she seemed to enjoy hanging out with them. So.. if she liked being with people, why was she by herself a lot? Tojo was similar to Akamatsu, except Akamatsu presented herself as more ‘mean’ then ‘reserved and quiet’.

‘Maybe that’s why Akamatsu and Tojo seem to really enjoy each other's company?’ Ouma thought to himself when he noticed everyone getting up and leaving. He didn’t even realize he had spaced out. When he snapped back into reality, he noticed Saihara standing there with his hand out to help Ouma get up.

“S-Sorry Saihara..! I didn’t realize I had spaced out,” Ouma took Saihara’s hand and stood up. He reassured Ouma it was fine and they both started walking back to Ouma’s car.

“Want me to drop you off at your house Saihara?” Ouma asked as they left the parking lot.

“Well.. I was wondering if you wanted to come over again..?” Saihara wanted to spend more time with Ouma. Even though they just met a little less than two (2) days ago, he wanted to get to know Ouma better, and become closer friends.

Ouma frowned slightly, “Sorry Saihara but I need to get home..” He wished he could spend more time with Saihara, but he had some school stuff to get done before classes again next week, since he joined a few months into the year. “D-Don’t get me wrong! I’d love to hangout with you, I just-!”

Saihara cut Ouma off, “It’s fine Ouma, I understand! We should hangout another time though. I had fun..!”

The two of them continued to talk about things like, Danganronpa until they reached Saihara’s house. 

“Thank you for the ride home Ouma, see you on Monday!” He climbed out of the car as they both said their goodbyes and Ouma drove home the rest of the way by himself. When he got home, he opened the front door and was greeted by his mother.

“Oh! Welcome home Koki! Did you have fun?” She paused the show she was watching on the TV and motioned for Ouma to come over and sit next to her with her hand.

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun,” Ouma walked over and sat next to his mother. He always thought she was very beautiful, and she had a calming smile. Whenever he was panicking about being in a small space, she was always able to help calm him down.

Ouma told her all about how ice skating went, leaving out a few parts. Like when Akamatsu teased him and Saihara about holding hands, even though Saihara was just doing it so he wouldn’t fall.

“Sounds like you had fun! You must be tired though.. How about you head to your room and relax for a little bit? We can do the paperwork for school shortly, sounds good?”

Ouma loved how considerate his mom was, and he was glad that he had a happy, loving, healthy relationship with his parents. He knows some people aren’t as lucky, and so he’s very grateful. He nodded and went up to his room.

Ouma flopped onto the bed and felt like taking a nap, when he heard a small ‘ding’ coming from his phone. He took it out and saw a text from Saihara. He was happy that Saihara texted him, and seemed to enjoy his company.

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Hey Ouma!

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Sorry to text you right now since you’re probably busy but-

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: I wanted to talk with you so,, I guess reply when you're not busy?

Ouma quickly typed back a response. He was naturally a fast typer, so he made typos occasionally but never corrected himself, hoping the message was still readable.

[ME]: im not busy rn! what do yuo wanna talk about?

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Oh! Uhm,,

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Well do you wanna talk about danganronpa?

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Or if you wanted would could,,

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Facetime and just talk about random stuff ig?

[ME]: sure! im okay with facetime if you are!

[Saihara (^◡^ )]: Okay!

Saihara started calling Ouma, and he picked up almost immediately. The two of them spent the next hour or two goofing off, and doing dumb stuff together on facetime.


End file.
